theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Dina Mergeron
Dina Mergeron' (formerly Abbott, also known as Phyllis Palmer) was portrayed by Marla Adams. Dina will return on May 3, 2017. Biography Dina came from the professional upper-class society of Genoa City. Dina Mergeron went to high school with John Abbott, Katherine Chancellor, Gary Reynolds, Stuart Brooks, Joanna Manning, Neil Fenmore and Suzanne Lynch. Most of those close friendships lasted through the years. Dina was the first wife of John Abbott. She was the mother of Jack Abbott, Ashley Abbott, and Traci Abbott Connolly. She was the grandmother of Jack's sons Keemo Volien Abbott and Kyle Abbott, Ashley's daughter Abby Newman and Traci's daughter Colleen Carlton. It has been mentioned in many past conversations that she and Katherine were very good friends. A prime example came when they were having tea at the Chancellor Estate and remembered the day Dina and John asked Katherine to be Ashley's Godmother a few days after Ashley was born. It was revealed that it was Katherine who gave Ashley the middle name of Suzanne as a tribute to a former close friend of theirs in high school who had died because she was such a "beauty." Dina's Decisions She left John some years prior to the Abbotts arriving in Genoa City because she decided there was more to life than being a wife and mother. John had to raise Jack, Ashley and Traci on his own. Thanks to the help of his housekeeper, Mamie Johnson, he did a fine job. In 1983, Dina, by now the widow of a wealthy cosmetics baron named Marcel Mergeron, came to Genoa City and tried to buy Jabot Cosmetics. She attempted to keep her identity hidden during the sale, but failed. While she was in town, the secret also came out that Ashley was not John's daughter, but that of Brent Davis. Dina was at Jack's side after he was shot by his first wife, Patty Williams. When Ashley accepted Eric Garrison's, a Parisian painter, marriage proposal, he had his belongings sent from Paris. Among them, Ashley found a painting of her estranged mother which was signed "All My Love, Eric". Dina and Eric were lovers in the past. Ashley soon broke it off with Eric and fell in love with Marc Mergeron, who turned out to be Dina's stepson. Soon, former Genoa City Country Club tennis pro Brent Davis returned to town and began an affair with Dina's friend Katherine. When he found out that he was dying he wanted to reveal that he had been Dina's lover and was Ashley's real father! Dina and Kay tried to talk him out of it, but Ashley was traumatized by the news when he told her, and ended up with no memory at a roadside dinner where she took the name "Annie" and worked as a waitress. When Brent and Kay returned from a vacation together, Dina confronted Brent about what he had done. Dina shot Brent but missed and Kay was shot instead. Jack figured out what had happened, and he and his then lover Jill Foster confronted Dina. Dina and John began a search for Ashley. A truck driver saw one of their fliers, figured out who "Annie" really was and offered her whereabouts to John for ransom. Victor Newman ended up finding her at the diner, and took her home to recuperate with him and his wife Nikki Newman at the ranch. Ashley forgave her real father just before his death, and vowed that John Abbott would never find out. Only Dina, Jack, Jill, Katherine and Victor know the secret of Ashley's real parentage to this day. Dina made infrequent visits periodically, but for the most part has remained in Paris, France, where she runs Mergeron Cosmetics. Dina's Visits John mistook his wife, Gloria Abbott, as Dina. In 2006, she and Mamie sent flowers to remember John, as they both were unable to attend the funeral. Dina made an appearance, after a 12-year absence, for her dear friend, Katherine's funeral. She got a chance to meet her daughter-in-law, Sharon Abbott and get reacquainted with her children. After the funeral, Dina left to attend a charity drive in Palm Springs. In 2009, she sent flowers for her granddaughter Colleen's funeral, as she could not attend because she was on a cruise. Relationships Marriages *John Abbott (divorced) *Marcel Mergeron (dissolved) Children *Jack Abbott (with John) *Ashley Abbott (with Brent, raised as John's daughter) *Traci Abbott Connolly (with John) Grandchildren *Keemo Volien Abbott (via Jack) *Colleen Carlton (via Traci, deceased) *Abby Newman (via Ashley) *Kyle Abbott (via Jack) Category:No Longer on the Show Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Women of Genoa City Category:Abbott family Category:1980s Category:1990s Category:2000s